The Confessions After School
by Otaku Heaven
Summary: This takes place after Graduation. Konata and Kagami are left alone right after so they decide to do whatever comes to mind. Konata invites Kagami to go with her to buy a simple game and things just happen to get more serious.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets Shared

**This is my first Fanfiction I have never shared to anyone.  
I've written in the past but I have always found it to be crap.  
Soo, I hope you like it.  
Tell how you feel if I should go on with it.  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star.

* * *

Chapter 1: Secrets Shared.

"Finally, we're done with school. Well, until College starts." Said Konata with a geeky smile.

"Time to grow up, but in your case that will never happen." snickered Kagami covering her mouth.

"Is that a short joke?!"

"Oh no no no." Shaking her head, "But if it was, I'd say how your shortness is kind of cute." She giggles.

_did she just call me cute? What is with her lately._

Konata bit her lip to try to prevent herself from blushing, that didn't work. She sighs. "Anyways, since we're done with school and all, d-do you have any plans? The new fighting game came out. If you come with me to get it, we can play it together." She says nervously.

"S-s-sure, I-I'd love too. Let's go." Kagami's face lightens up bright and pink.

As they walked to the local gaming stop, it seemed to get a little awkward.

Moments of silence passed, Konata with her usual grin on her face, started to plan out the rest of the day.  
_Oh I'm going to totally beat Kagami at this game, oh well but what if she gets made, she's scary when she gets mad. Better if she smiles, I should go easy on her so I can see it oh! But she'd probably figure out that I'm trying to be to nice. Maybe she'll figure me out oh no no! What to do? What to do? .. Gosh, why is she so cute, her skin looks soft, like the finest silk. I want to touch it._  
Realizing she has been looking at Kagami her heart jump, feeling hot she fans her face with her hand.

"A-are you okay there?" Kagami gave her a concerned look.  
"Oh Uhh, y-yeah. I am." Konata blushes. She looks at her feet nervously peeking at Kagami noticing a little smile, that makes she heart pound slightly.. _soo cuu..._

Interupting Konata's train of though, "Oh, whats with all the people in front of the shop right now?" Confusion surges through both of them.  
"I don't know, but I sure hell am not waiting to get my game. Come on! Make sure you don't let go or you'll get lost." Konata screams as she intwines her fingers with Kagami.

Konata sure didn't noticed, she was to determined to get that game so she can see that heart filling smile on the pretty purple haired girls face. But that very gal she was so determined to impress, was lock hand and hand with her.

Kagami was to surprised to try and pull away, so warm, soft. She was holding her hand. Why was her heart pounding like this. Her stomach ached, fluttering soft but also strong. She wanted more. More of this girl that has been driving her crazy.

While Konata pushes threw the crowd searching for her wanted item. The crowd pushing and shoving she finally grasps her game and heads to the register.  
Feeling Kagami's fingers loose from her hand, she turns slightly as she slows her speed so she can stay hand in hand, somehow realizing she was actually holding it that whole time.  
_And Kagami didn't put up a fight?_

In that second, a man. Hair black as night but just as long to barely graze his shoulders, average kind of guy, mid-twenties, but a sharp mean look in his eyes. Just seems to be walking at a high enough speed to hit Kagami hard enough, it pushes her smack hard on the ground.

"Ouch! Watch it." She screams.

The stangers chuckles, "you watch it, your fault for being in the way."  
"What is wrong with you pushing a sweet young lady down like that. apologize!" Konata strikes with words.

"Why should I short stack?" Says the stranger.

"Is that the best you can say punk? Mister grumpy mad 'cause he's here alone pushing sweethearted girl like this one here. Or you're just mad  
at them 'cause they see no interest in jerks like you." Konata blows a playful kiss with her middle finger.

Kagami's face has never felt so hot.  
Giggle acrossed the room. All that attention was on her and that girl, who always coped her homework, was always rude, never had a concern in the world, who was defending her, her! _Why?_ She thought.

"Ugh. I don't have time for brats like you." He scoffs. The stranger walks out disappearing into the crowd.

Giving a hand to Kagami, "Are you alright? You're not hurt right?"  
Kagami blushes slightly, puts her hand in Konata's and gets on her feet.

"O-hh, no I'm fine thank you Konata." Kagami says then smiles brightly. But in that moment, their eyes met. Their bodies left what seemed soulless, immobile. Still hand and hand.

Konata chest felt like it was about to burst, her heart beating was uncontrollable. She couldn't take it anymore. _I want... her._

"That'll be 3000 yen." The cashier interupted oblivious of the situation going on in their heads.

Konata jumps. She had forgotten where she was. Pulling out her wallet she pays the man. Unhappy at the fact that she was about to pull her in, a lay a big one on her. But would she have gotten through with it if she realized what she was doing. Grabbing her item she longed for just a few minutes ago, she didn't seem to want that right now.

Kagami noticed Konata's silence, she panicked, "L-let's go play the game." She gave a smile, her fingertips touched Konata's arm just enough to bring her back to reality.

Konata gave a smiles back. Once again intwines her fingers with Kagami's. Pulling her down out of the store to the street. Not long before to Konata's home. ''Maybe holding her hand is to weird, oh no! Her face is red. I.. need to let.. go.' Lossening her finger so they can slip away. It felt like her heart was dropping. 'No. There was no way of telling her, maybe it's for the best. To just let go.' Not realizing she stopped walking and began quiver at the feel of her about to cry but she couldn't. She gave in.

Kagami look at her, shocked. She has never seen Konata cry. She was always a tough gal. "What's wrong? Please don't cry."

"It's just..." she sniff as her nose starts to run.

Kagami pulls out her light blue silky handkerchief and pressed it against nose. "Now blow."

Konata blows, feeling a little embarrassed she giggles.

"Good." She couldn't resist to wipe away her tears. Which made Konata feel even more embarrassed.  
"Now tell me what's wrong. Please?" She gives a light smile while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Konata just starred, _This smile, her smile. _  
"That smile." She whispers as she places her lips against kagami's silky cheek.  
_Did I just?  
_  
_  
Did she just?_ Kagami paniced in her mine. Her face felt hot and her legs felt weak. "Uh-um." She looked down trying to think. _What just happened! She kissed my cheek._

"I'm sorry. I'll just.." Konata began to cry even harder. She attempted to stand, her legs felt weak so she gave a bit a wobble before taking those few steps.

Kagami grabs her arm before she was out of reach. Good thing she got her now, if would have been impossible to catch her while she was in full sprint.  
As Kagami has hold, her body felt warm. Her stomach was fluttering, like a butterfly. She places her hand on the curve of Konata's side and pulls her into a tight embrace.  
"Um, Kagami?"

She didn't reply.

They stood there on the sidewalk of an empty street rapped in each others arms. Konata shifted her head to lay on Kagami's chest. She could hear her heart beat. It was beating fast flutter against her ear. Completely into her heart beat she forgot that just a minute ago she was trying to run away from this. This girl that made her heart race. But.. Why was Kagami's pulse so fast. Was it 'cause of her? The summer heat? Or a different reason.

Konata pulled away her arms which made Kagami worry, she didn't want it to end but, she just looked at the pretty blue hair girl that hung her head down like she was ashamed. Kagami placed her hand on Konata's arm rubbing it lightly with her thumb.

Neither of them said a word, seems like just by a touch they were communicating.

Konata wanted to know. She placed her hand over Kagami's delicate hand. Intwining her fingers, pulling her closer. She places her hand on the small of her back. Laying her head on the purple haired girls chest once again.

Kagami felt the blue haired beautify's breath on her chest which made her shiver. She bent her head down slightly and pressed her lips on Konata's forhead. "We should go play that game now right?"  
"Right." Konata giggles.

The next few minutes to Konata's house was calm.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little story.  
But should I continue? Please comment and review please.**

-Alanea


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

**Hooray! For the second chapter!**

**Thank you to all that has reviewed. I'm surprised you liked it.**  
**It sure got me going. This didn't take long at all and I thought it would.**  
**I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**  
**Sorry for the small errors in the first chapter and in this one if I had missed them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucky Star.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home.

"I'm home!" Konata shouts.

"Welcome home." Shojiro yawned. "Oh hello there Kagami."

"Hello Izumi-chichi." She gave a bright smile.

"Well, we'll be up in my room." Konata walked up the stairs slowly.

"Well, shall I bring up snacks before I take my nap?"

"Oh it's fine. No need."

"Well, alright." He smiled, turning then disappearing into a room.

Kagami rushed to catch up with Konata. She was already in her room setting up that game.

"Ready to play." Konata's voice sounded determined.

"You bet your ass." She smiled.

"You know damn well I'm not going easy on you." She stood up, her right hand on her hip, bringing her left hand to a fist. "I shall never lose!"

Silence...

Kagami bursts into laughter. "Oh my, you seriously need to cut the dosage on your anime." Once catching her breath. "I'm sorry." Wiping tears from her eyes, giggles still managing to escape her mouth.

With a sigh Konata looked down with a frown. "I didn't know Kagami could be a bad cook and mean. Wow what a bunch you are." She gave Kagami a playful wink.

"What?!" She screamed.

"It's okay Kogami, I was only half kidding."

"Why are you so mean?"

"I try not to. Now place your buns down here so we can play."

Kagami couldn't help giggle. "So your ready to lose your winning streak?"

"You wanna bet?"

"Nope, no bets no buts. Just me beating you once is good enough."

- about one hour later -

"Ahh!" Kagami screamed. Still haven't even once. "I'm about to just give up."

"Oh Kagami, don't get so down in the dumps." She wrapped an arm around Kagami's shoulder and shook her a bit. "Lets stop here, I'm getting hungry."

"One more try please?" Kagami gave a puppy dog look which made Konata melt.

"Alrighty girly."

- 10 minutes later -

"Finally! I beat you!" Kagami bounced around in her seat.

"Aha, congrats." Konata starred wide-eyed at the screen.

She finally beat Konata even if it was only once. But to think about it, did she beat Konata fair and square? "Hey Konata, did you...?"

"Did I what?" She still hasn't broken the gaze at the screen.

"Well, I was just wondering if you went easy on me."

"Actually, I was thinking about it, but I really didn't." Still in shock.

"Really? Awesome." Giggling like a school girl._ Oh geez.. why is..? _"Hey Konata, are you okay?"

Words didn't even escape her mouth just a little grunt. "Uhhmm?" Konata was still starring into space within the screen. Kind of like it was the end of the word.

Kagami playfully poked her arm. No answer. She shook her slightly. "Kooooonaata?" No response. She shook her with a little more force. "Hello? Anyone home?" Was it really like the end of the world for losing one fight round? Kagami snapped her fingers. No reply. Kagami wanted her to snap out of it. It was worrying her a little more ever minute. _Maybe...?_ She placed a finger under Konata's chin and licked her cheek.

Wide eyed Konata turned her head slowly towards where Kagami's was. "You have to buy my dinner first."

Kagami speechless at first, but became giggly of what just came out that girl's mouth. Her giggles turn to laughter. "ahh-I-I was just trying to!"

"Trying to what?" Her words came from complete confidence. Konata felt a little fired up, what came over her to say it with this tone? Whether there was an answer or not, she loved it.

"Well. You weren't talking. It kind of worried me. To be honest." Kagami shut her eyes from embarrassment. _Why did I just say that? Stupid stupid stupid._

Konata laughed. Not giggled, laughed, something Kagami sure wasn't expecting that kind of reply.

"You know Kagami? You were completely honest now, right? Or were you just saying that?"

"Honest."

"Then let me be honest with you."

Kagami eyes widened. Turning her head to only see Konata eyes hooked on her. She could hear her own chest pounding in her ears. "W-wha?" She lipped.

"For the past year, I have always had these dirty thoughs. Well, how do I say this?"

Kagami looked creeped out, but it was just her trying to tell her _go on, go on!_ But couldn't seem to get a word out. So she simply nodded.

"Well, they were about you. B-but don't get me wrong please! Just recently, I haven't been having those kind of thoughts. More like thoughts of a boy in a shoujo manga. You see? Umm?" Konata felt warm, she can feel her face starting to overheat. Bright red.

_I wouldn't have thought that... I'd make the first move._ "Um, Konata?"

Konata still not looking up, she felt a warm hand on her thigh. This certainly wasn't helping how madly her body started to over heating.

Kagami scooching closer to Konata. She nuzzed her nose into Konata's neck, closing her eyes taking in the blue haired beauty's scent. _She smells like coconut. _She giggles at her inner thoughts. She could stay like this for hours if she could.

Konata eyes stung, having this girl so close to her like this was so, sweet. Loving. She could feel it. She never wanted someone so much, more than the prizes you got for sending post cards. _Just one kiss? And I'll be happy._ Konata slipped her arms around Kagami's waist pulling her onto her lap.  
Eyes locked on each other. Like they were paralyzed. Kagami wrapped her arms around Konata's neck she pulled closer they could feel each other's body heat, hot to the touch.

Kagami brushed her lips starting Konata's shoulder working her way slowing up her neck to her cheek. The heat against Kagami's lips were pleasurable, she never felt so good burning hot like this.

BANG BANG "Kooonaata!"

knock on the door...

At the sudden surprise Kagami has never gotten up so fast in all her days living before the door flung open.

* * *

**Annnnd that's a wrap on the second Chapter.  
Sorry, no lemon here, but there will be one the next chapter and that's a promise.  
Review, message me if you want to tell me a few ideas on how the story should go, if I like it, I'll use it and dedicate the chapter to you.  
Thank you for reading there will be more chapters to come.**

-Alanea


	3. Chapter 3: Single Touch

**Did everyone have an awesome 4th of July?  
I did. But that day I didn't work on this chapter at all.  
This one is actually waayy longer then the other chapters..  
I think. Well, I hope you enjoy the small lemons.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucky Star.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Single touch.

...No other than who was standing in the door frame...

"Oh Yui!" Irritated. "What brings you here."  
_Geez, this woman always barges in! Ruined everything._

"Hey girls, I was just wondering if you where hungry, I brought some fish and miso soups. Would you like some?" Yui smiled like an idiot not  
knowing what was about to go down before she barged in. "Of course you're also welcome to Kagami."

"Oh my Yui, you read my mine, we were about to go down stairs and have a snack right after this fight round, we'll be down in a minute." Konata waved her hand.

"Sure no problem, take your time."Yui shuts Konata's door while leaving.

"Ugh, that was close." She turned to look at the purple haired gal, she looked sick. "Kagami? Are you okay?" Crawling on all fours towards her, "What's wrong?"

_No, no. This can't._  
"It's just. I never though that you would.. Be so close." Shaking at her words, she covered her face with both hands and began to cry.

"Kagami, you?" Konata held her close. _Does she have feelings for me after all? Please, don't be a joke._ Rubbing her back. A minute passing felt like an hour. "Please talk to me."

"I think I should leave." Pulling away from Konata's grasp. Hopping to her feet.

"Kagami! Please don't. I'd like to talk." Konata still on the ground, she managed to grab ahold of her hand. "Please, stay the night."

"B-but, why?" Kagami's eyes burned, she felt sick.

"Because I'm in love you Kagami!" What came over Konata to confess so easily? Her chest ached, her eyes stung.

It felt like as if she was struck by a bult of lighting. Shocked. She nearly forgot to breathe. _What! Is she serious?_ Was she?  
"I-I, u-umm."

"Please Kagami, explain to me. Why?"

"What do you mean?" Her heart was pounding, she swore it was echoing through the room. Loud against her ears.

"Why would you attempt to kiss me? If you're just going to walk away like this. Why make me think this?" Tears starting to pour down her face. She thought her chest was going to burst.

"I, just."  
Kagami's legs felt weak. Weakening more and more 'causing her to fall to her knees. "I'm so sorry, I am. I'm stupid. I just wanted to kiss you." She lowered her head down, as if she were ashamed.

Konata brought a finger under Kagami's chin, lifting her head leveling it to hers. "One, you're not stupid. Two, what's been stopping you?"

Kagami managed a small smile.

"There, a little progress. Cheer up please." Konata pressed her forehead against the crying beauty's. Placing a little smooch on the tip of her nose. "No more crying."

"You were -hick- crying to missy."

"It hurts to see someone I love cry." Running her finger through Kagami's hair.

Kagami couldn't help but shiver at Konata's touch. "Why are you so out with your words. Ugh."

"How long have we known each other and you ask me that?"

"Yeah."

~gurgle gurgle~

"Hungry?" Konata asked from the embarrassment of her stomach growling so loud.

"Yeah, come on." Kagami wiped away the tears from her face. Even she managed a giggle from the girl's embarrassment. It seemed to cute. Slowly trying to stand, still weak but wobbly.

Konata already on her feet. "Can you stand?" Putting a hand out to help her.

Kagami blushed. Putting out a hand, placing it into hers and pulled to her feet completely.

"Alrighty then, let go eat." Smiling as bright as Kagami has ever seen.

"Konata?" entwining one hand with her, Kagami pulls her in close to a tight embrace. "Thank you."

Konata wrapped her arms around Kagami's neck. "No reason to thank me." She nuzzled her nose into the purple haired gals neck.

"But I want to thank you. Really. And.. I'll stay the night. Only if you really want me to?"

"Really? Oh please Kagami stay." Konata squealing from happiness.

"Yeah, come on and I'll call home."

- about 45 minutes later down stairs-

"Oh no! 5 already. I'm sorry girls, I have to go. It was fun." Yui frantically grabbed her bag and started to the door.

"Okay Yui be safe!" Konata waved.  
"Thanks for the food."

"No problem bye."

"See ya." Kagami smiled. She was glad things felt normal again. Like old-time. Where she wasn't in love with a lazy Otaku, But sometimes you can't help it.

"Soo did you call home?" Konata on edge of being happy or disappointed. Right now. She's feels like she's on a tightrope, falling will cause her disappointment.

"Yeah, they said it's fine as long as I don't get home late tomorrow." The fact that she's staying a night with Konata makes her think.'What's going to happen.' Knowing she'll find out soon enough, she just has to keep her cool. And not forget to breathe of course. "Oh and Tsukasa says hello."

"Oh alright." She smiled brightly at the girl she never though she could fall for.

"Um, you want to play that game again?" Kagami face became red but she tried to suppress it, but not really succeeding.

Konata noticed Kagami seemed nervous. She could hear her heart beat ringing in her ears. She grabbed the purple haired girls delicate hand and ran upstairs. "Let's go play then." She felt warm, then a cool rippling sensation over her body repeating constantly starting from her hand that was touching Kagami, to her toes.

Kagami giggled. _Was Konata always so warm?_ She felt happy. Why, only an hour ago she was crying.

As they reached the room they began to play once again.

- over an hour later -

Konata yawned loudly. "Ahh, I'm getting a little tired. Would you like to take a bath?"

"Yes please." Sure thing come on." She smiled. I wouldn't think you'd be tired at this time, it's barely 7.

"Oh a nice bath would wake me up no problem. It always does." She took Kagami by the hand and pulled her gently out of the room to the hall way.

"W-wait, Konata. What's this?" Confused, she points her finger to the markings on the door frame.

"Oh yeah, just recording my height. That reminds me I haven't done one in a while. Can you help?" She releases Kagami's hand and presses her body against the wall, eyes and body straight forward. "Just grab a pencil and mark."

"Oh, umm sure." Kagami turns to face Konata's desk, rustling through to find the item she seeks. Finding the a purple mechanical pencil. 'Good enough.'

Kagami brings the pencil to the top of Konata's head, trying to be still to get the markings accurate, she places her hand on top of the silk blue hair. "Almost, got it."

Konata's face flashes a bright red, Kagami's body is so close._ Oh geez, her breasts. Right in front of me._  
Konata wrapped her arms around Kagami's waist then nuzzled her nose against her chest.

The purple haired girl shivers at the small girls action. "Konata?" Wrapping her arms around her neck they pulled each other closer. Running her fingers through the blue smooth hair.

"Kagami." She lifts her head to look at the girl in the eyes. What a seductive look the women had. Such a beautiful look could make someone go mad. But it only made her wanted Kagami even more. "I love you." She pushed up slightly on her toes to reach Kagami's lip.

Lips locked, every movement they made sent a shock wave of pleasure through both of their bodies. Moaning through closed mouths they can feel the heat increased by every beat. Heart rate growing faster and more rapidly.

Konata pulled away from Kagami's lips and kissed her neck. She can feel her shiver under her touch.

"K-konata, no not there." She moaned.

Konata licks Kagami's neck and stops. "Then let's take a bath then." The blue haired beauty entwined her fingers with her partner. And led her to the bathroom. "Shh, my dad is still asleep okay." Closing the door slowly behind her and locking it. Walking over to the tub she turns on the faucet to fill the tub.

While the tub was being filled Kagami already removing her clothes down to her underwear and bra. Scooping water in her hands she playfully spashes Konata back.

"Really?" She turns to face Kagami, seeing she was half-naked. "You're so cute."

"Oh no, don't say that." She looked down at her feet embarrassed. _Ugh, gosh what am I doing? I'm half-naked, in a bathroom with a girl I've tried to get over for a year. I'm so stupid._

"No really. I think you are." She smiled at the girl, stepping forward to grab her hand, and placing the other on her cheek. "I love you Kagami." Leaning forward she kisses her.

Lip locked once again, Kagami kisses her deeply, she wanted this so bad for so long. Slowly Kagami unbuttoned Konata's shirt, she began kissing them nibbling on her neck.

Konata let out a moan, her body tingled with pleasure. Managing to slither out of her short she kicks them to the side. She grabbed Kagami's hips pulling her closer, backing up until her back is against the wall. Konata licks the girl's chest, traveling up her neck to Kagami's lips. Konata let her hands travel the inside of Kagami bra, unhooking it with one hand and letting it drop to the flood.

Kagami, to excited to think she takes off her panties and steps into the tubs. "Come on, it feels nice." She watched as Konata took the rest of her clothes.

Stepping into the warm bath she immediately caressed Kagami from behind. Kissing her neck, letting a hand make her way down touching her inner thighs. Hearing soft moans, she knew she was doing something right. "Turn around." She was being demanding, but it just turned her lover on even more.

As she turns, she leans her lover against the wall then sits on her lap. Leaning down she kisses Konata deeply.

Konata runs her hand over Kagami's breast, playing with the nipple, her lover twitches listening as her moans get louder. Using the other hand to feel her stomach then down to the opening between her lovers legs. Finding her clit, she rubbed it slowly.

Kagami threw her head back gasping and moaning. "Oh my god." Grabbing Konata's wrist she guided it further down urging her lover to keep going. "Please Konata." She ran her free hand over the blue haired beauty's cheek.

"Okay, lay on the flood."

Kagami does what she's told like a trained puppy then inviting her lover upon her.

Konata on to of Kagami she kisses her deeply then works her way down, dragging her tongue down to her nipple, sucking it softly to the rhythm of Kagami's moan, hearing her gasp, as she rubbed her teeth in a circular motion with the nipple between her teeth, is like she's saying "more." So she continued down, lower and lower as her rubbed her finger  
around the girls clit then down, then back again. "Kagami, you're so wet."

"No, you're so embarrassing." She managed to say in between her moans.

"I'm sorry, I'll make you feel better." She lifted her lovers legs up so she could get a full very, running her finger around and around. Spreading open the skin, she bends down and fiddles her clit with her tongue. "Kagami, you taste shit sweet." She giggles she continues to lick.

"Konata, don't tease me." she legs twitch from the girl playing around with her.

Konata moved to kiss Kagami. "I don't mean to." She wrapped her arms around her lovers neck. "I'll stop it if you want me too."

"It's okay, keep going." Kissing her cheek.

"I promise to be gentle." She smiles, placing her lips against Kagami, taking her middle finger and slowly sliding it into her lovers entrance.

Kagami gasped at the slit pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just go slow."

"Okay." She kisses Kagami sweetly. And begins thrusting her finger slowly.

Kagami moans aloud, spreading her legs further apart sending a shock wave of pleasure through her body as konata hit her lovers sweet spot. "Right there." She moans. She arcs her back, and gasps in pleasure.

Konata pulled her finger out slowly, then licking it seductively, as how Kagami saw it.

Kagami sat up, kissing her lover deeply. As Konata ran her fingers through her hair.

"Konata, I love you." As sighed as she wraped her arms around her partners neck.

"I love you too." As she kissed her passionately, then raising one leg over Kagami's and the other under and pulled each other close leaning in toward a position until their pussies met.

Kagami, moved in a thrusting motion rubbing her clit against her lovers.

As the two girls moved together they twitched and shivered in pleasure. Thigh muscles spasmed, moaning, gasping.

"So.. g-good." Kagami whispered, moaning. Throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Kagami, a little more. I'm gonna..."

Both girls whined in pleasure as they came together.

Laying down out of breath, Kagami felt an arm wrap around her from behind.

"I love you."

Konata's voice has a caring ring to it that. It sounded great to Kagami's ear. "I Love you too."

Konata cuddled her lover for a bit before suggesting going to the room. Not noticing there wasn't any thinking of what they did. Only thing is that the night hasn't even began yet.

Not just yet.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it.  
****Thank you very much for the reviews. I have decided to make the next two chapter ****on the character's perspective on how they fell for each other. Soo, I'll be updating in a few days maybe sooner.  
Thank you for reading.**

Lots of love,  
Alanea.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Hello

**This whole chapter is Konata's POV. These will only cover certain events.  
Some will cover a days, other will a month or two. Maybe more. Once one school year passes  
I will get back to the couple of present time, after an amount of time it will go back again to cover another year in school, and so on.  
And that took me how long to figure out what exactly I'm going to do here. 5 days people. e.e**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this beautiful work known as "Lucky Star." (Sadly)

* * *

Chapter 4: The first "Hello." Konata's story.  


_Morning already? Geez._

First year at Ryōō. How intresting.  
_All I want to do is just get it over with. Can't I just graduate already? I see no point in a few more years. Wait then there is collage._

I need to stop pushing myself like I'm a depressed person. I know I'm not but I just can't help but think that. It's just something I've done since I was little, I'm fine being alone and all. I'm not saying that I didn't have friends, I did of course but none that I really could talk to. But if I did, I don't think I'd be getting all worked up about it. But yeah, _Sigh_ I get these thoughts every now and then.

Spacing out while I get ready is one thing I'm used to. And I do it every day. Makes me seem lonely that I always have conversations with myself.

As the thoughts ran through my head, slipping into my clothes I start to head out.

Oh yay, all dressed and ready to go. "I'll be going now."

...

Of course, no answer.  
My dad is always still asleep at this time. Rarely he is actually up before me. Or he just hasn't gone to bed yet. The typical father if anyone else is like me? But I doubt it.

Why am I actually early? That's weird. I did my usually, shower, get dressed, ea- gurgle gurgle. How do I forget to eat? Damn you brain, forgetting one of the many thinks so important to me.  
_Vending machines, vending machines, food food._ I have 25 minutes, I guess I'll go to the convenience store. As I walk down the street my stomach talks to me. Well, one other thing I could talk to other than myself.

_Finally here. What to buy what to buy, these rice balls look great. So do these pork steamed buns._ Sometimes when it comes to food. _I can't decided._ And I end up...

"Steam buns and rice balls. That comes to be, 800 yen please." The female employee smiled brightly, yet she creeped me out a little.

Woah this lady looks like she enjoys her job way to much. "Here you go."

"Thank you for shopping, come again." She waved at me like she was forced to.

_Geez does she think she gets paid more for being such a-  
_being pushed hard enough where I fall straight on my ass. Exactly not on my agenda today.  
"Ahh. Ouch that hurt."  
'Damn people need to watch where there going, pushing people over like that, I almost dropped my food."

"Oh I'm so sorry, let me help you." Lending a hand, was she trying to be nice?

"In a rush? Oh. You go to Ryōō huh?"

"Oh yes, and yes. First year. I'm sorry for knocking you over really." Bowing her hear.

"Oh no need for that. So what's the big rush? Early morning hot date? Huh? Huh?" Winking. Oh geez I'm going to end up scaring her off, and she's the only who pushed me down.

"Oh no, no. Nothing like that. I was just meeting my sister at the train stop, she left earlier than me for some reason."  
She seemed upset, kind of made me feel lonely. The hell is with that? I'm going crazy.

"Oh. I see. Well, I'm heading to the stop right now. Walk with me?" Is this my chance for a new friend? And school hasn't even started yet.

"Sure." She smiled so brightly. Wow a real smile. She's so cute like a bunny.

"Oh, I'm Konata Izumi by the way.." keep it cool, keep it calm. Everything is going smooth. _Geez, am I that desperate?_

"Oh, I'm Tsukasa Hiiragi. It's very nice to meet you." She giggled. She's like a little bunny. I could die from Moe right about now.

"Hey Hiiragi-chan, hungry? I kind of went overboard on buying food 'cause I forgot to eat this morning." I held out the containers so she could look at the food inside.

"Woah, that is a lot for one person, don't mine if I do." Both of us taking a steamed bun and taking a bit. "Thank you, these are good."

"No problem, it's always a good thing to share food with good people as I always say." Smile you fool or she'll run away. Naah, she's to nice to do that.

"Oh, haha. I see. I'd feel bad if my sister saw me eating steamed buns, she loves these things." Nibbling on the bun like a bunny on lettuce.

"Really? It was kind of mean for her to just leave without you." I'd be pissed actually. Taking another bit of the fluffy warm bun.

"Well, she is older than me." Well now she seems irritated.

"By how long?" Still chewing a piece of meat.

"A few minutes." She looked to the side as if embarrassed.

"What? Really? So you're twins?" She could picture it. Two short lavender colored haired chewing on lettuce. _aww, __How cute! _I continue to scream in my head.

"Aha, well. We look the same in some ways. But she has longer hair, and she's a little short-tempered." Seemed like a pain talking about her.

"She can't be that bad?" There's one bunny disappeared from my mental image.

"You'll see. She's right there by the stop." Pointing towards the stop.

"I don't see." Looking frantically for the other twin bunny. Seeing a girl turn around. Same hair color, slightly different face but you knew it was her. I can tell. "Oh. I see." She was actually...  
"Cute."

"What was that Izumi-chan?" Not exactly hearing what I said, I confirmed that on her facial expression.

"It's nothing. Oh you don't have to call me by my first name. It sounds weird to me. "Speaking the trust about one thing but I'm relieve she didn't hear me say something stupid.

"Oh really? Cool!" Smiling like a fool while munching on the steamy bun, but she's still cute.

I could help but giggle this girl was such a sweet heart. Forgetting I even had food I start too much on the soft bun.

"Tsukasa! Where were you. You should have been here like ten minutes." Crossing her arms, she seemed to be angry. What's her problem. But that voice. Her voice made me nervous.

"Oh, I actually bumped into this girl in front of the convenience store rushing to get here but we started talking, it's actually her first year at Ryōō." She giggle, yeah she's totally a bunny.

Swallowing the food, I realized I couldn't say anything. So I take another bit and waved, only strategy I could think of to not sat anything. I look down to avoid her eyes that beamed through me, I can feel it burning me.

"Oh I see. Well, be careful next time really." Her eyes narrowed eyes shot at me, it felt like an arrow piercing my chest.

Never has someones look seem so intimidating without spoken words. It makes my heart pound, I rather be at school already.  
I can hear the screeching of the train breaks, oh thank you. "That's our train come on." Walking at a quicker pace to board the train maybe I can get some relief. I step into the train cart with the twins following me. _This will be an awkward 10 minutes._ Taking my seat, with the cute bunny Hiiragi-chan sitting down next to me. Good thing her sister didn't I'd be to freaked to say anything. But why am I making such a big deal? Oh well. Taking a few more bits to finish off the bun I had in my hand.  
"Is it alright to call you Kona-chan?" The bunny giggle as she popped the last bit of bun into her mouth.

_Aww, she's soo cute._ I smile. "Of course. I never really had a nickname before. I'll get used to ." Well, that was an awkward laugh.

"Oh really?" None of your friends ever gave you one?" Looking confused, still cute.

"Oh, umm. No actually." I look down at my feet. _Oh no, this is soo awkward. There's that feeling again._ Looking to her side, her eyes made contact with the long purple haired gal. Her felt her face started to burn.

~Bump Bump~

Her heart pound._ Her eyes. They'll be the end of me it seems._

"Oh, well I'm glad to me the first." She giggled. "Oh Kona-chan! Are you alright?" Bending forward to see face clearly. "You're all red."

"Oh, you see. Umm, I'm just a little nervous. New school and all." I lied. I was nervous. Just not about school it was that creepy twins sharp gaze. It was like she was plotting to kill me!

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure you'll be fine." She giving an awkward laugh. That certainly didn't help. Ah!

Never have I ever been on such an awkward moment, I meet such a cheer person, even if they pushed me to the ground before we even spoken a word to each other, and they turn out to have a cute sister, better yet twins, with eyes that are. Well, I can't explain it. You'd have to see it for yourself.  
Seems like this, only this would happen in a manga or anime. But it's right before my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry if this Chapter seems short (I think), I have been doing a lot of reading for the past two days  
and I know you guys have been waiting and I hate waiting for a single chapter to come out  
and I don't want to be an author who makes a reader wait a mouth for a single chapter update!  
So I'm finishing this off at 2 in the morning. c: Plus I think this is a good starting point for Kagami's awkward thoughts.  
Hope you like, share with your friends. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Don't forget to review.**

****

Thank you XOXO,  
Alanea.


	5. Chapter 5: Understanding

**Kagami's POV.  
Sorry that is chapter was short. But if I don't know where to go from here for this chapter,  
soooo, here it is!  
Enjoy.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!

* * *

Chapter 5: Understanding.

Things just seem to get better don't they. Of course. Sure, maybe I should cut the sarcastic thoughts. Anyways, I felt horrible this morning, so I left early to the station so I can get some air. If I hadn't done that, would it be possible that my sister wouldn't have bumped into this girl. Or would I have been there to see it. She did say that the reason of their meeting was because she was rushing to meet me. Damn. Maybe if we were together and we happen to bump into her, she wouldn't be giving me this look. This look like, she's intimidated by me. Like she's afraid. That look scares me, the though of rejection from someone who could me my friend? I couldn't. I don't like rejection. But I don't think it would be rejection if we never fully introduce ourself. That would make sense. I think.

Right now, I feel left out. My sister can easily make a ton of friends. But me, I was never really the social one. I like to study and read. What are her interests? Why does she attract more people than I do? Am I boring? I keep asking myself these questions but I never figure out a single answer. Would I realize that I need to make changes?

...Changes...

If I forced myself to change would I be fake? I want people to like me, for me. Not for a bimbo who gets along with everyone. Who hides behind a mask...

"Please watch your step entering and exiting that train."

"Onii-chan, come on we're here." My sister poked my cheek playfully like she always does. _Is that why?_ She's so bubbly.

"Oh!" Getting up to exit. The blue haired girl waited for us to get off, eyes fixed on the loose string on her handbag. Still, she looked nervous. Why?

- Later on in class -

It's not so great being in a class with nobody you know. Not even my own sister. She ended up being in the same class as that weird girl. After finding that out I told her I would be studying in library. I didn't have lunch, turns out I completely forgot to make one this morning. Made me wonder..  
Was I really that anxious to leave?

"Alright class, 12:15 is your lunch breaks, you may work, eat, and leave the classroom as you wish. But do not be late coming back. Remember, once that second bell rings you're late." She explain not even taking her eyes off the paper, only once to before explaining, and that was to look at her wrist watch.  
Hearing the ring of the bell, students began to go about their business. I began to pack, shoving everything in my bad. _I need to get out._ I rushed to the stair that led to the roof. Peace and quiet is all I need. Why was I running? I can't understand myself right now. I slowed my pace. Trying to catch my breath. On the top of the stairs, there's the door. If I go outside do I get freedom. Or should I go to my sister? But that girl might me there. 'I need to talk to her.' I can't. "What's wrong with me?" My eyes stung, going blind from the tears blocking my vision. 'Why am I crying?' This doesn't make sense, I need to talk to Tsukasa, there isn't anyone else to talk to! Without her, I'm "lonely."  
Like a stream, tear poured down. That's it. Nobody is here. It's just me. A chest started to ache, a tight ball twisting at the very bottom of my stomach. I never knew an emotion could hurt so bad. Reaching the door handle, I open the door. The near summer air, so fresh. I walk towards the wall throwing my bag by me as I slumped to the ground. I hugged my legs tightly. That's the only thing close to a hug I will ever get.

~bang~

"Oh, it's you." Lifting my head shocked at the fact someone actually comes up to the roof. What made it worse was it was her. The blue haired girl.

"Oh, umm?" My eyes burning wild, I couldn't control it. Can't hold back, I quickly look down hoping she didn't notice.

"Are you okay?" I can hear her getting closer.

"Umm. I'm fine." My voice muffled. Kind of stupid to lie when she can tell I'm not. _No! Don't come any closer. Please._

"It doesn't look like it." She sat next to me placing the box in her hands on her lap. "You know. I'd actually never though the next time I saw you would be like this. You look like a person without emotion. But this speaks a lot. To be honest, I found you rather intimidating. That look you gave me. Ha!" She laughed. Why did she laugh.

"Ouch." She's starting to piss me off. "Why are you up here. Nobody comes up here ever really." Lifting my head, I can feel the breeze on my wet face. Wiping it with a sleeve.

"To be honest, I always wanted to eat my lunch on a roof top like in anime and manga." Popping open the box. "Your sister told me you like steamed buns when we were walking to the station. Would you like one? You'll feel better."

Releasing my legs. No tears but the skin around my eyes felt raw. I grab a bun. "Thank you." I look to see, the girl was smiling. such a comforting smile.

"Really it's nothing. I have extra, I also have rice balls. That's kind of what happens when you leave home without eating breakfast and later you realize you're hungry, and going to buy a snack and then. Voila! This." She points to the box appearing to be over stuffed.

Giggling and then taking a bit. "Oh."

"So is it okay to tell me why you _were_ crying." She smiled. That made me feel better.

Were? Oh that's right. "I just feel kind of lonely. I don't know anyone. And I'm not good with socializing with anyone really. Tsukasa didn't even though school grounds and she's made a friend. I don't envy her. It's just I want to open up." I looked at her taking a bit off my bun.

Looking back at me, she smiles. "Believe me, I'm the same way. But sometimes you just have to have that one friend who just tells you everything. Knowing that they trust you, you can trust them. Everyone finds that one person." She looked down in her hand where she holds a rice ball, taking a big bite.

"Thank you." She's different from what I though.

Swallowing the food in her mouth.  
"For what?" As she began nibbling at the ball she holds.

"For getting my head straight." So that was missing all along. I don't think I'd be able to take this smile off my face. Thank you.

"Nobody should be left in a state like that. It's not healthy." Finishing the last bit of her rice ball.

~ding ding~

"Well, there is something I don't want to hear." She got up with a grunt.

"Yes." Still nibbling at the soft bun. I'll be heading back now. I'm sorry for the trouble." I bow.

"No need to say sorry, it was good to at least talk to you." She waved a hand and smiled brightly. I can see the little flush on her face. It's cute.

"Oh, I never did learn your name." After this whole time we never mentioned it. That's just-

"It's Konata Izumi. I never heard your sister mention yours actually."

I can feel a blush form on my cheeks. So warm. "It's Kagami Hiiragi." My cheeks being soar from smiling so much.

"Pretty. I'll see ya." She waved. "Oh one more thing."

'Huh?'

"Keep smiling." Hearing a giggle, made my heart race.

Wow. She was different. Thank you Tsukasa. For bumping into this girl. The next few classes were a breeze. I still haven't met anyone, except for Izumi-chan but I know now my attitude is what matters.

The crap you can learn from a stranger. A stranger who speaks heart warming words. Thank you.

* * *

**This really was a short chapter,  
but I'll be working on the next one right away 'cause I kind of know where to go with Konata's POV.  
I'm hoping to see more reviews. I'm not exactly sure how long I should go with this story but I'll  
figure it out. But I'm set on this being a little more of a drama, agreed?  
Thank you for reading.**

Signed,

Alanea. :3


	6. Chapter 6: Situations

**Sorry this took a while, maybe if you call a week a while,  
I was going to finish this up the day before yesterday but I went to the beach.  
I was also working on the Thought Bubble story, that would probably be up tomorrow of the day after tomorrow.  
Here is chapter 6.**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing sir.

* * *

Chapter 6: Situations.

It's been a month since that day on the roof. I was surprised that I actually said something to her. But she was crying. I felt like my heart was pulling out of my chest and I walked in the direction to keep it intact. Then I found myself sitting my her. Her face, sopping wet with tears I couldn't just leave her there, I had to say something. I glad I have, everyday since then has been wonderful. Kagami lets me call her by her first name now, I hardly know her but when we talk I love to tease her. It's the cutest thing ever, her reactions. She does get mad but all is forgotten into the change of conversation. It appears that nothing happens. Most of the time.

We all managed to meet new people. Some we liked, some we couldn't stand, and the few we eat lunch with. I guess everything is going great right now.

~ Ring Ring ~

Hearing the chimes of the pre-recorded bell. _Maybe I can use this time to rest._ Kind of that I get for reading all night. It was worth it. I think.

Tsukasa rushes over to my deck with that smile I see almost ever day. "Hey Kona-chan! So what book are you going to do for the writing assign-"

"Crap! I forgot! I'll be right back I'll be in the library." I rush out of the classroom, and down the hall into the quit room sliding the door closed behind me. Taking a second to catch my breath._ Why exactly did I run?_ The only one of the questions I started asking myself.

"Konata?" I hear a familiar voice, but different for some reason

"Huh?" Looking up. To see Kagami waving a hand by an open window.

"Oh hey Kagami." Joining her at the table. "What brings you here?"

"That's my line." Squinting her eyes, like as if I was acting strange. Was I? No, of course not. "Well, I'm just here relaxing trying to get away from things.

"I'm here for a book assignment." The words the came out sounded completely emotionless. Ouch. "U-um, so what exactly are you getting away from? Couldn't be that bad right?" I laugh to brush off the awkwardness, but the reaction. Her face with a light blush. _I think I made it worse._

"Well, d-don't tell anyone please?" Lifting her head our eyes met. _Wow._ Resting her head on her hand for support.

I nod it approval. "You can trust me." For some reason a pit started to grow in my stomach.

"Well, there is this guy." She shifted her eyes like she's avoiding eye contact.

Once, and then twice. The pit in my stomach started to grow. "Go on?" At this point I could hear a faint sound. Like a knock on my chest.

"He kind of asked me out." At her word the pit completely sank to the bottom of my stomach. 'Why?' She cover her face like it was such a burden.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I chuckled like an obvious fool.

"No. This is the first time I have ever been asked out but I don't like this person." She buries her face into her hand. "He didn't give me a chance to answer just said 'think about it' and walked away."

"Well, then next time you see him just say no." I never been so confused, I really don't see the big deal is and I don't want to say that. I need  
to be cautious of my words. I wouldn't want to hurt her but I have to ask. " I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly sure why you're upset."

She whipped her eyes with her sleeve and looked up. "Well, I know this will sound stupid but, the first time I get asked out, I wanted to be someone special, someone who I actually liked back."  
She seemed to look relieved, like she just cleared her conscience. It made me feel more at easy.

You shouldn't cry about this. I used to think the same thing." I really wasn't saying it just to say it. I ment it. "I still do have those thoughts."

"Thank you." Again whipping her raw eyes, she smile.

"You don't have to thank me." I chuckled, "Well, we shouldn't miss lunch. You go on ahead to Tsukasa, I need to get my book."

"A book not manga? Now that's a surprise that can give anyone a heart attack." She started walking to the door.

"I see that you feel better."

_She's so weird. So weird it's cute. _

- later -

Classes are over and I never wanted to sleep so badly in my life.  
Of course that was maybe just a little exaggerated. I couldn't help that the lack of sleep was getting to my head. At the moment I just don't want to anything. Even breathing seemed a little to much to do. But if I stop that I'd die and miss my daily anime shows. God knows I don't want that to happen. I guess I have to live with it. It sucks though.

"Hey Kona-chan, Onii-chan said she will meet us at the gate today."

"Oh, why?"

"She said she had to talk to someone." She began to walk to the door. "Lets go Kona-chan!"

"Alrighty!" I shove the remaining papers into my bag and rush towards the girl. _What business does Kagami have with anyone._ Not noticing that maybe it was that guy she told me about. She was going to reject him? Now? This just made my day even more.  
Were my words that helpful. That it motivated her to do it so soon? I'd think she would wait until tomorrow. But I could never be so happy. That I was able to talk to someone like that. So deeply I was happy share, even just a little. Even that was a big difference.

I hope everything is going well for her.

* * *

**End.**

I will be working on the next chapter as soon as I get my other story's chapter done.  
Please review thank you thank you. :3

-Alanea


	7. Chapter 7: Solution

**The boy named Yuu talking to Kagami here is of course an OC character.  
Again with it kind of taking a while just for me to finish this. I wanted to get  
the best out of my summer but since I start school soon and the fact that Fridays  
are optional to attend AND no homework. I might be planning out chapter ahead of  
time so, more might be written on each chapter.  
Thank for dealing with me.  
- kisses kisses - c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucky Star.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Solution

Five minute. This has seriously been the longest five-minute of my life.

Obviously because I have stared at the clock this whole time.  
I shifted my body towards the front of the room. This day could never be so frustrating. I crossed my arms on top of the table, burying my face in the out of my arms. I can't help that I'm s-so sleep-

-  
"Kagami wake up."  
Tuning back to reality. "Oh, Yuu. How long have I been asleep?" I yawn, blinking away the heaviness of my eyes, then extending my arms to stretch.  
Yuu, he is the boy who has asked me out. His eyes, deep rain forest green eyes with a light purple ring to it, beamed into me. Speaking so loudly with only a smile. His hair though. The lightest shade of blonde, I have never seen a person so unusually beautiful. But his looks weren't the only thing unusual about him. Never have I seen a smile shine.

"For about 10 minutes. Well, we should get going huh? U-um, I'll see you la-"

"Wait." Cutting off the boy before he took further action.

Any girl can fall for him, and I'm sure ever girl in our class has an eye out for him. But I never had an interest in even dating him.  
Just longed to be friends.

I felt my heart pumping, my blood rushing through my veins, pounding seeming to be against my ears. Such a feeling put a smile on my face, I didn't want to smile but I couldn't help it. I was too excited. What was this exactly?  
sliding out of my chair and I wobbled to my feet, stepping forward towards the boy. "You're a nice guy and you know that of course."

"Oh u-um." Yuu began fiddling with the button on his coat, obviously nervous.  
Surprising for a boy. But Yuu has always been shy.  
"Does that mean a yes?" His ears shaded red.

"Sorry, but I can't go out with you." I let out a giggle soon after I regret, then I turn toward my desk shoving the books and paper left on my desk, zipping the bag closed. _Should I just leave? _I wanted to. I wanted to hide my face.  
But hiding wasn't the best thing.  
Throwing my bag over my shoulder, hesitating to face Yuu.  
No other choice, facing him again.

"B-but!" By the tone of his voice he seem confused. He clenched his fist, angry from the confusion is what it seems like.

"Good day." I began walking at my own pace to exit the door. I feel bad. But it's not like I wanted to date him. I had no intention of it.

"Is there someone else?"

Huh?  
Slowing my pace, then into a halt.  
It was either an answer or just walk away.  
Shifting my feet, then facing the broken boy. I don't want to leave saying nothing but cold words.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe."  
_Where did that come from._  
Without him saying a word but as he lifted his head, I knew. I have to say something.  
"Lets talk sometime okay?" Turning to face him. I smiled as brightly as I could fake it.

His eyes, softening once our eyes met. Did he like me that much?

Backing up he leaned against an empty desk, relaxed. Running his fingers through his thick golden blonde hair. "Thank you."

I waved a hand good-bye, I exit the room. Feeling about ten times better knowing I mad someone just a little happy.

I make my way down the hall, in no rush to leave like I was earlier. I watched my feet, a foot right after the other while humming a tune. As I reached the step which led into the locker area I removed my inside shoes before stepping onto the long wooden mat placed in front of the lockers.  
Opening my locker, taking out my outdoor shoes and replacing them with the indoor.  
Sliding them on, adjusting them to fit.

"Kagami~!" said as if she was singing. I kind of wish she didn't.  
"Yoo Kagami." Then the little trouble maker.

Turning to face the two girls, of course exactly who I was expecting. "Hey, Tsukasa, Konata! Did I make you wait long?" Stepping down the mat joining them.

Tsukasa waved a hand brushing off my words. "It's not a problem at all."  
Once joined we began our little walk to the station. None of us really said a word on the way home.

- later that night -

Why have I now just realize how much I've wanted a day to end. There's never been a day seems so long, until today.

School work is completed, the sun is finally ducking beneath the horizon. Seconds passing felt like minutes, and I never felt so restless no matter the though of how tired I was at school.  
_Is Konata rubbing off on me? No, not possible. Konata is a short, lazy flaming otaku who copies my school work._  
_Speaking of Konata, I wasn't able to tell her about that talk with Yuu._

Maybe I should give her a call...

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with the story for this long.  
Thank you soo much!  
Until next time.  
I think I say "Thank you" as much as I say "Sorry."  
Yes, I'm one of those people.**

Alanea.


	8. Chapter 8: My Dirty Mind

**Well, here is another chapter. Yay!  
I felt bad not updating sooner, I had three ideas for this chapter but I seemed to just clash them all  
together. But there is a little treat for you at the end for dealing with me. c:  
Enjoy enjoy.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything! But if I did, I would be rich and have more merch hanging up.  
but sadly... I don't.

* * *

Chapter 8:

_As tired as I am now, there is no way I could take my eyes off of this computer screen. Never would I waste my chance at getting.._  
_The crystal sword. Such a rare chance, it's like the chance that comes in once in a life time. _  
_I must obtain what I need, to be the most powerful being._

"Konata! Kagami is on the phone." My father shouted.

_Fuck. What should I do, my chance in a life time!_  
I fiddled with the key under my fingers, tapping, clicking faster. I had to find that sword.  
"U-uh, I'm kind of busy here, I'm playing an MMO, can you bring it?" raising my voice loud enough for my father to hear me, but quiet enough not to disturb the neighbors. Not once taking an eye off the screen.

"What can be so important that you cannot even get up to answer your own phone calls?" His words almost seemed stressed, weighted down.  
_Leaving the game for a minute won't hurt_  
"Just a minute!" Once again I shout.  
Forcing my heals onto my carpet, pushing my weight back attempting to stand.  
Attempting.  
Taking a second, then realizing what a lazy ass I am.  
"U-ugh." I groaned at such a negative thought, even if it maybe some what true I'd assume.  
This proves I've lived so long with such negativity pushing me down. What made me do this? But I guess the real question is, why was I such a drama queen?  
That's all I could think of at a moment like this, other than the fact I should be on the phone with Kagami but yet, I find it such a challenge to stand, go downstairs and retrieve my home phone.

Surprised that I could give up a precious sword, a sword I have longed for since shortly after I started playing. I stood, abandoning the game for a chat.  
Irritated at my lazy sluggish self, it just kick me. _When did I get like this._ Sulking in my self-disgust as I began to exit the room, step down the red oak wood stairs with quickened feet, appearing before my father.  
For the first I see him, he's swaying as he was dosing off, like he would lose his balance at any given second. His eyes flickered, fighting sleep. But sleep was winning, obviously.  
"Thank you." I muttered slipping the phone out of his had oh so carefully, not to disturb him.  
Unexpectedly but surprising, my words frightened him, as he seem to have awoken. Stretching his arms as far as he can handle. "Took you long enough." Yawning from fatigue, tumbling forward as he headed for his room.

"Hey Kagami." accidentally coming off depressed than cheerful, for I hoped for.

"Hiya there." Her tone, her giggles said so much.  
"Did something happen?" I sounded concerned, even if I didn't mean it. But was it wrong to be concerned in such a way. But yet I don't even know why she called.  
_Should I be worried?_

"O-oh, I forgot to mention to you earlier. Probably because Tsukasa was there." If only I could see the look on her face, but I ended up picturing her like she was sitting in front of me eager to tell me her story. It made my heart race, it felt like it ached to my very core.

_What is this?_

"Oh?" My tone was filled with concern. I couldn't help it. I took a deep inhale, exhaled then began. "S-soo, tell me tell me." I urged on aiming to hit that right note of a cheer gal, but yet again failing miserably.

_Damn.  
_  
"I-I talked to Yuu." Such nervous tones, sweet. Her nervousness made me unease. But her slight stutter, made me shiver deep, right beneath my skin.

"Oh?" I questioned, urging her to speak more, more. Quivering at her hesitation to speak, such a little thing made me unable to keep my balance. I pressed to back to the wall, seeking support.

"Okay well, I fell asleep in class and he woke me up. I thought it was the right time to talk and give him an answer and to explain so I did." Her tense words began to loosen, taking pound after pound off after each word has been spoken.  
"Anyways, I told him what I wanted to. But we decided to become friends of course, but I doubt I would even talk to him more than I did today." She ended with a light chuckle. Just the darndest thing, could break your heart.

I felt the need to lighten the mood. But Kagami seemed just fine. Better than that actually. "Really? Well good. I hope things go that way until you find someone, special. Aha!" I hugged the phone tight to my ear, naturally, I snickered. The more I didn't try, the more it seemed real. Overloaded with pointless emotion, so I thought at the moment. That moment when my legs gave way slighty, I sink to the cold flood, just recently swept and mopped. Clean, unlike my mind.

"U-um, Konata? Are you okay?" Such concern, and care. All in one. What a package.

I still held the device, close to my cheek. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine, just tired."

"Oh, you should get some rest then."

"Maybe I should. Haha." I chuckled, a little overjoyed that still seemed concerned. "Hope you feel better, I guess good nigh-"

"Oh, one more thing." Interrupting me. She paused, just for a second. "Thank you again for helping me. If I didn't talk I wouldn't know what to do."

That was all it took, to send a chill, a tingle of sweet relief trickling up my back slow only to tense up again. Such a second like that has been so pleasurable.  
"It's not a problem, I'm here to help like you're here to help me too right?"

"Of course Kanata, have a good night." The sweet hum of her voice was pleasing.

"Good-night." I whispered into the mic of the phone. Ending my call with that girl.  
_That girl._  
Made my heart pound. It made my body throb.  
_What is this?_

I still sat with the device in hand. I attempted to stand, but my legs shook.  
Forcing my weight on the wall, like it all depended on that to stand. I wait, in that place and position. I notice how weak my hands seemed. How the phone in my hand seemed so heavy, which I couldn't help stare at.  
I need relief.  
I wanted relief.

Feeling rushed I place the phone back onto the base. I walk up the stair, every step, a small throb between my legs grew. Pulsing, climbing up those last few steps. Reaching my room, closing the door behind me.  
Now for sure I'm lazy and unfit, just the stair made me work up a sweat.  
No, that wasn't it, my body. It felt hot.

_I want to ripe off my clothes and soak in the tub.  
_  
But even that slipped my mind before shutting off my light.  
I sluggishly dragged myself to my bed, crawling under the covers shifting in positions to feel comfortable, to feel at ease.  
I lay there, restless. But only earlier I was at least just a bit tired. Being on the phone with Kagami, hearing her sweet voice, her happy giggle. It seemed, so seductive. Now, I could replay it in my head. The hum of her voice, just the memory of it made my tingle. I feel my pulse pounding within my chest, sending a shock wave to the my finger tips as I began dragging them slowly against my skin. Starting at my right collar-bone with a patient hand rolling the tips of my finger to my breast. Steady, I began gently rubbing, massaging the areola of my breast.  
"To think about it, I rather rip off her clothes." A moan, hidden within a whisper, while I began rubbing my thighs together. Feeling the dampness in between. I'd ask myself if I should stop, but I couldn't seem to. I did say I needed, no wanted relief.  
Releasing my tender breast, I proceeded. Now dragging my nails against my skin, filling my body with pleasure rubbing my torso in a circular motion.  
Taking my other hand, I creeped my way down under the layer of clothing. Under my soaked panties. I couldn't help it, to reach for that sweet spot.  
I couldn't have the twitchiness of my legs, my whole body.  
My violent cries of pleasure left unheard, my sinful ways of action, left unseen. As I arched my back, curled my toes. Throwing my head back finishing.  
_Mmph.  
__It's just._  
_My body. It felt.. s-so hot._

* * *

**Well, there you have it.  
****I hope you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing it. Aha! :3  
Since my move in is all done and I don't have school Fridays, only if I don't have a contract,  
-cough cough- it's hard to explain.. Actually, no. It's just too much to explain. It's 11:00 at night  
and I have school tomorrow.. Yay. (not yay) Okay! As I was saying. I hope to get more out there  
with my stories even if this one is actually doing very well, better than my Junjou stories. I hope  
not to get to lazy or writers blocked for a week and then I end up watching a shit load of Inuyasha  
yada yada yada. If It has been over a month since I update a story next time, no matter which one  
it is, I give you full permission to PM me and kick my ass for it, and call me mean names. actually,  
cross that out because I don't like being called mean things and I know you loves don't like to either.  
So so, sorry for this little rant, and yet again I can't thank you enough for keep up with this story.  
REVIEW! That's all I ask of... and views and visitors...  
Views and visitors are what motivates me.  
(it was what motivated me to write that last bit on this chapter.)**

Kiss kiss,

Alanea.


	9. Chapter 9: Final

**Greetings fellow readers. I hope you had a good month :3  
So here it is.  
Enjoy sweet hearts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucky Star.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Final

Click, I place the phone on to the base.

_I'm glad I had the chance to tell Konata, even if it was over the phone. But, she sounded so concerned when I started telling her the situation back in the library. Well, of course I didn't have to tell her anything in the first place. It's just I didn't want her to worry. But why would she worry in the first place? No no no, wait. Why did I tell her? It seemed like she didn't mind one bit, she listened. Even when I wasn't looking for someone to talk to she was just there. Maybe at first she came to the library on her own, not knowing what would happen, not know I would be there. I want to be like her. She's so strong, so caring. Even if that is rare, but it makes up for the little comments she makes. I guess I could admit I admire her more than I think myself. That's all there is to it. _

~ One week later

It's always so hard to leave the bed in the morning. Even worse since there is school. Just because my grades are top-notch, doesn't mean I love school. I see school as something to pass the time before I can sit back and relax with my closest friends. Yeah yeah, I tend to tell Tsukasa and Konata to do her own work but I like her company. I would enjoy her company even more if we did our work together..  
.. Ha! Like that is would ever happen.

Now that I have completely wasted ten minutes on my thoughts, it about time.  
I began stretching out the sleepiness upon me. I yawn, greeting the world a calm "good morning" when I actually mean "fuck you." But then, every time I do that I feel sorry. Like I hurt someones feeling. Yet again, I've only been up for ten minutes so it'll only make sense if I'm going insane.

Lately, I think I've begun the hate the world more than I used to. It's either that or, I've been talking to Konata way to much before I go to sleep.  
I sung a sigh and preformed my usual boring school mornings.

~ Moments later

"Good morning sis." Tsukasa yawned. She still dressed in her lavender pajamas that seemed to be to big for her. "I'm so tired."

I watched her as she stumbled to dining table. I'm not surprised she isn't even dressed for school yet. "You're not dressed yet, and we have to leave for the train soon. Or is this going to be a repeat of the first day of school?" For some reason it angered me, but that was when she bumped into Konata. For that, I can never be more thankful.

Tsukasa plopped herself on to an open chair across from me, huffing her breath as if just that was too much to handle. "S-siis, one question at a time please." She propped her elbow onto the table, using her hand to support her head. Or at least trying to. Just watching her, as her face slid down her forearm until her chin hit the table. Then, repeating.

"Tsukasa that was only one question. So is it going to be like the first day or are you to lazy to answer?"

Still fighting sleep, and she couldn't make even more obvious with her face still sliding down her forearm. "Can I say both? Don't worry, you can go on ahead there is a train that arrives 10 minutes after. I won't be late if I run."

"And you really think you would run?"

"Well." She paused. "Okay, I see your point. But if I'm on time I won't be refreshed. I would be too tired to do my work and I think work is more important than attendance." She grinned,pulling herself out of the slump to sit straight.

I can tell that what she said made her good because I know that feeling as well. But, she was never the person to speak such as that.  
"Fine, but one thing. Be careful." I know my sister can be an air head but she's done this. I can only hope for her safety.  
I'll let her do what she wants. I'll let her know that, with a smile.  
So I did. I calmed myself and showed her that I wasn't worried.

Pop! Two pieces of golden toast flung out of the entrance almost completely, then falling back into the slots. I take a steaming hot slice placing it on a plant. I thickly spread an Apricot jam, it was Tsukasa's favorite. Once satisfied with the amount of jam I slide the plate in front of my sister on the opposite side of the table.

Her eyes lit up bright, awake and cheerful. "Thank you. You always know how I like my toast." Her grin stretched into a smile.

"It's just toast. Besides, your my sister, my twin. We should always know these little things about each other you know." _Yes. Of course._ I stretch my arm crossed the table placing it over Tsukasa's. My sister look up, like she was surprised I would ever so such affection. "I'm going to head out soon so." Releasing her hand. I push back my chair backwards, making room to stand. Then I begin to exit the room.

"Wait, sis. How about we have lunch together. You are me? So we can talk?" Her tone come off concerned. Like I would reject.

Her offer lighten my morning. A burst of happiness overflowed my heart. "I'll leave now to pick up some pork steamed buns. But only if you tell me a secret."

Taking another nibble, she leaned her chin on to her fist thinking it over. "Doesn't seem fair. How about you tell me a secret too."

"But I'm buying buns!" I pouted.

"It's only fair." She smiled, evilly.

"O-okay, but no talking about it, mentioning it not even to me. Please." My face began redden. Feeling hot by the thought.

Tsukasa swallowed the food within her mouth, licking her lips as she smiled. "It's a promise."  
~

_It's perfect._  
The wind, blew with such ease. Nothing could make a day brighter.  
I continue on the road towards the local convenience store, getting ready and set for my lunch in with sis.  
As bright and shinning as it is this morning I only wish is was like this everyday.

I turn with the curved street, knowing well that the store was just beyond that bush. It made me even more excited. But yet what will I tell Tsukasa. That's right. Nothing really happens to me, well maybe a A plus on a test but nothing that can hold a bond. _First kiss? First love?_ My pace began to slow into a halt. Realizing what I thought. "B-but." I threw my head down shaking it furiously, cupping my hands over a eyes. I didn't want to hear myself. _T__sukasa is probably already crushed on a boy or maybe she's been kissed by one._  
I began stomping my foot as if I was trying to crush a bug, just a thought. Well maybe I'm about to crush an invisible bug, and that little bug has been in the way of getting me a boyfriend.

- Cough -  
Even a simple sound, a cough made me realize how stupid I looked. I stopped almost instantly. Stomping around at nothing. If only I noticed this before, maybe it wasn't that bug. Just my awkwardness, an awkwardness that will stay.

"Kaaagami."  
The call of my name has never startled me more. I turn to see the blunette haired otaku standing at my side.  
"Oh Kagami, stomping your hopes and dreams?" She just smiled, thinking she's all smart huh?

"Don't ask, I begin pacing towards the store, wishing I haven't just made a complete fool of myself in front of this girl. This could go either way. She'll forget about it going about her daily nonsense or it'll become her daily nonsense. But I don't think that really matters.

_It is something I have always loved about this girl and that's my little secret.._

* * *

**!I think I'm going to end this story here even if this is a short but decent chapter!  
(Maybe I'll write some smutty smut or lemons one-shot full of lesbian sex if you give me the idea of a where and when! Don't be afraid. But only if I really know the couple.)**

**I don't exactly have any more to go with this and when I've read over my plans  
for this story I though "I'll stop when it seems clear to the readers that they have  
figured out that are in love with each other" annnnnnd then it kind of lead here.  
and I'm happy where it ended.  
Looking back at the older chapter I can say myself that I have improved in my writing.  
c: Now that I am done I'm probably going to write a lot of One-shot.  
Thank you for sticking with this story for so long. I hope you would stay for upcoming stories also.  
Thank you thank you. - Kiss kiss -**

-Alanea.


End file.
